conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Language of the Valley
'Overview' 'General background' The Language of the Valley is a dead language spoken by a fictional Elven race who lived in a prosperous valley before the arrival of the Human race. After immigration, Humans found only ruins of palaces, monuments and common houses. They began to study the inscriptions, manuscripts and books left by this mysterious Elven race and adopted the language for its cultural worth and beauty. Since then, the Language of the Valley took the same role as Latin for Romance languages, although not directly descendant. Thus, there was the differentiation between the Educated Language and the Common Speech. The Language of the Valley means to be simple and agglutinative. It 's based on syllables that can express a verbal or nominal value, depending on the suffixes they take. The main features are: *'5 vowels': up to 7 sounds if we includes the couples /e, ɛ/ and /o, ɔ/ as allophones *'14 consonants': sh is considered as a digraphs for /ʃ/; j has 3 allophones /ʒ, dʒ, tʃ/. *'nominative-accusative alignment': subjects of a transitive or intransitive verb are treaten as same. *'topic-prominent alignment': the word order emphatizes the sentence topic, allowing a "double subject" - topic+subject. *'strongly pro-drop': the personal pronouns are often omitted. They can be used with emphatic effect in both nominative and vocative cases. *'case inflection': the grammatical role of the word is descirbed by the suffix case. *large use of verbal modificators (suffix) that enrich verb meanings. 'Script' Note: It's an adaptation of the Korean Hangeul. Vowels and consonants are linked together in a squared block. Exemples: *''bol'' (pot) = 봏''' *jom' (fire) = '촘''' *''hus'' (beauty) = 웄''' *kun' (smooth) = '쿤''' *''mos'' (defend) = 몼''' They are mostly used as ideograms than phomenes, yet don't lose their phonological role: *쿤이'(kun-hi) and not '쿠니''' (ku-ni) beautiful *'봏아니' (bol-ha-ni) and not 보하니 (bo-la-ni) the pot The only exception is -''m'' for the first singolar person of the verb. It can be written both: #실아'짐 '(zir-ha-shim) > zirashim = I am #실아지'므 '(zir-ha-shi-m) > zirashim = I am The 1° is considered as a contraction of 2°, but is more common. Note: when reduction or reinforcement occured, the syllable changes: #'촴''joam '(reinforced) = forest-fire #'좀''jom (basic) = fire #'죰''jyom '(reduced) = flame 'Phonetic' 'Syllable structure' Type: CVC #Head (or initial consonant): all the consonants. #Body (or simply vowel): all the vowels. #Tail (or final consonant): all the consonants except B (ㅂ), G (ㄱ), D (ㄷ), Z (ㅅ). Note: All the final voiced consonants ("tail") between 2 simple vowels become voiceless. 'Consonants' Note: *T/D = sounds like Spanish or Italian, not like in English. *G = voiceless like in "Guardian" *J = can be pronounced in 3 different way: "ch" like in church, "j" like in "joke", but more commonly "j" like in "jarden" (french) *Z = sound like "s" in "rose" 'Vowels, grammatical and natural diphtongs' 'Reduction and reinforcement' Reduction and reinforcement is a way to semantically reduce or reinforce a syllable meaning and affects the central vowel of the syllable itself. Generally, '''y-' reduces the meaning, while w-''' reinforces it. However, some sound clusters aren't allowed (i.e. w + o = oa // w + u = we) Exemple of reduction and reinforcement: *''Bol 봏'''= pot / casserole / basket (basic meaning: container) *Byol ''뵿'(reduced) = basin/bowl/dish (as per a smaller container) *''Boal ''봫(reinforced) = barrel/cask (as per a bigger container) *''Jom'' 촘'''= fire / burn *Jaom' '촴'(reinforced) = bushfire / forestfire 'Word fusion' When 2 or more syllables merge together to make a new word, the final consonats of the 1st syllable merge with the first consonant of the 2nd syllable. '''CVC + CVC = CVXVC' C = consonant / V = vowel / X = new cluster. 1° Group: -P, –T, –K, –S, –Sh, –J: *Cause the gemination of the next consonants and are assimilated. *S+R, SH+R and J+R = JJ. 2° Group: -M, -N: *Become M- before P, B, M. *Become N- before T, D, K, G, S, Z, SH, J e N. *M+L and N+L = ND. *M+R and N+R = NJ. 3° Group: -L, -R: *Keep the same before P, B, T, D, K, G, M, N. *Cause the gemination before S, Z, SH, J and are assimilated. 'General Grammar' 'Word Order' Topic + Subject + Dative + Object + Verb + Other The topic has not a specific grammatical marker, but is always at the first place of the sentence. It can be in the following cases: *''Nominative'': the verb's subject and the topic's phrase are the same. **''nesha kunizashi '' '= the day is calm (we are talking about the day) *''Genitive: the topic is the subject's or object's attribute. **masho bola kasho kemani zirashi '= my pot is in your village (we are talking about something mine: the genitive is the subject's attribute) **kasho'' masho bola kemani zirashi = my pot is in your village (we are talking about something yours: the genitive is the object's attribute) *''Locative'': it means the time or the place wherein the action occures. **''kemani ziraram'' = I will be in the town **''neshani'' kanizam = in daylight, I'm happy *''Vocative'': it's not only used as the addressed noun, but allows many other emphatic "tricks". 'Noums' Syllables (often CVC) are inflected by cases. 'Suffix' *State: radix + -a (ㅏ) *Movement: radix + -i (ㅣ) Suffixes mediate between the radix and the case. It can be considered as part of the case itself, however it has its own meaning (static vs dynamic). Exemple: *''Bolani ''(static + -ni = locative): is in the pot. *''Bolini ''(dynamic + -ni = illative): goes to the pot. 'Plural' *Radix + suffix + case + -ri (리) It goes after the case. Exemple: *''Bola ''(the pot) -> '' bolari ''(the pots) *''Bolani ''(in the pot) -> bolaniri (in the pots) *''Bolini'' (to the pot) -> boliniri (to the pots) 'Static cases (state suffix)' 'Dynamic cases (movement suffix)' 'Adjective' 'Positive grade (or zero grade)' *Radix + -i (ㅣ) (Invariable). Exemple: *''huzi'' = good, genuine (from hus "genuinity") 'Comparative grade' *Majority: adjective + -ka (카) *Minority: adjective + -shi (지) *Equality: adjective Exemples: *''huzi ''= good / as good as *''huzika'' = better *''huzishi'' = less good 'Comparative word order' *''With noums'': adjective + comparative + genitive. *''With adjectives'': majority + minority Exemples: * wih noums: huzika masho = better than me (litt. better of me) * with adjectives: huzika ranishi'' = better than happy (litt. more good and less happy, e.g. "she's more good than happy") '''Superlative grade It uses the same comparative form with nothing next. Exemple: *'''''huzika = the best 'Demostrative' *''Sheh'' (정): "here", but also "this/these". *''Teh'' (텅): "there", but also "that/those". Sheh and teh are adverbs but are evoleved as demostratives too. Exemples: *''sheh bola'' = this pot, the pot here. *''teh bola'' '= that pot, the pot there. 'Verbal adjective (nominal phrase) *Adjective + -z (ㅅ) + verbal inflection. An verbal ajdecite is simply an adjective merged with the contraction of "to be" (zir > -''z). It acts as a verb. ''Exemple: *I am good = huzizam (litt. "good-be-me"). *''huzi'' = good > huziz-'' = to be good. As adjectives do, an adjectival verb can get superlative grade too. Exemple: *I am better/the best = ''huzikazam ''(litt. "good-more-be-me"). * ''huzi = good > huzika = better > huzikaz-'' = to be better. '''Participle The participle is a verb mood with a nominal and adjectival function. Unlike other languages, elven participle is divided into two voices, rather than tences: solar (or active) and lunar (or passive). *Solar form: radix + '-ai *Lunar form: radix + ''-ui'' The solar form gives an active diathesis (voice) to the participle, while the lunar gives a passive one. *''ran-'' = basic syllable for "happiness" *''rani'' (adjective) = happy *''ranai'' (solar) = amusing (that is making happy) *''ranui ''(lunar) = amused (that is made happy) Solar form is "giving the action", while the lunar form is "receiving the action", like in the exemple below: *''ranai suda ranui sudadari ranizashi'' = an amusing person is making happy many amused persons. *''suda ranai kojada kimara ''= a person takes an amusing book. *''kujasho ranui, suda kujada kimate'' = amused by the book, a person bought it. THIS PART IS YET TO BE FIXED. The solar form is used also as agent nouns. *''jomagai'' = kettle *''Active'' (acts like a noun or adjective): radix + -ari (ㅏ리) (e.g. teach'ing', but also teach'er') *''Passive'' (acts like an adjective): radix + -ui (ㅟ) (e.g. teach'ed') *''Potential'' (acts like an adjective): radix + -idi (ㅣ디) (e.g. teach'able') The active participle ''is used as a nominalization of the verb and can stand for: *Agent noun: the agent of the action, otherwise the "thing" performing the action. *Adjective: it turns a verb into an adjective. ''Exemples: *''jom ''= fire (radix) *''jomi'' = warm, hot (adjective) *''jomari ''= (adj.) burning / (n.) kettle [ <= burn-er] (active participle) *''jomui'' = burned (passive participle) *''jomidi ''= inflammable (potential participle) 'Personal pronoums' 'Personal pronoum: ma (me)' 'Personal pronoum: ka (you)' 'Personal pronoum: sha (he/she)' Note: It doesn't distinguish the gender. 'Verb' 'Verb structure' Verbs are structured as following. #Radix = the meaning-career part of the verb #Diathesis = the voice that express the relationship between verbs and their arguments. #Mood = the modality which the speaker expresses their attitude toward the action. #Aspect = indicates if the action is ended or continous. #Person = indicates who's doing the action. #Number = indicates singolarity or plurality. Exemple using all the stems: *''Junijishimi ''= We can see each other (but also "we can meet"). Let's break the verb down: #''Jun ''= the radix syllable meaning "to see". #-''ij''- = diathesis/voice that express reciprocity and can evolves the verb from "see each other" to "meet". "Seen each other" means "we stand one in front of the other, we meet each other". #''-i''- = potential mood, expressing possibility. #''-shi- ''= imperfective indicates that the action is actual and it's not yet over. #''-m''- = first person. #''-'i'''- = plural for the first person. Another exemple: *''Junagutekari ''= You (plural) would had the desire to show. Let's break it down: #''Jun'' = the radix syllable meaning "to see". #-''ag''- = diathesis/voice that express causativity and can evolves the verb from "see" to "make see/show". #-''u''- = optative mood, expressing desire or will. #-''te''- = perfective indicates that the action is over. #-''ka''- = second person. #-''ri''- = plural for the second and third person. Note: Since the language was originally spoken by an Elf race, the language itself prefers aspects than tences. For an almost immortal Elf, time/tence is not that important. He doesn't care if the action was in the past, in the future or is happening right now. The point is "Is it already done/finished?". A verb like huzizashim means a sort of "I'm good and I'm continuing to be like that", while huzizatem means "I am good and I've finished to be like that". 'Diathesis (voice) *Active: zero-stem *Passive: -ib- (ㅣㅂ) *Reflexive: -em- (ㅓㅁ) *Reciprocal: -ij- (ㅣㅊ) *Causative: -ag- (ㅏㄱ) Diathesis can make the verb evolving into what in English seems to be another verb. Exemple: *'''''Junib = passive "been saw" *''Junem'' = reflexive "see myself" *''Junij'' = reciprocal "see each other" -> "meet" *''Junag'' = causative "make see / let see" -> "show" *''Johnada holemam'' = reflexive "I call myself John" -> "my name is John" [hol = "call, name"] *''Holag ''= causative "send someone to call someone else" -> "to summon". *''Jomag ''= causative "make something burns" -> "boil, coock" [jom = "fire"]. Even mixing each other: *''Junijib ''= reciprocal + passive "been met" *''Junijem ''= reciprocal + reflexive "meet myself" *''Junagem ''= causative + reflexive "show myself, be present at something, preside, take part in" 'Mood' *Indicative: -a- (ㅏ) ( I see) *Optative: -u (ㅜ) (I want to see, I would like to see, I desire to see, I would see) *Potential: -i (ㅣ) (I can see, I could see) *Imperative: -oa (ㅘ) (I must see, I have to see, I should see) Exemples: *''Junam'' = I see. *''Junum'' = I want to see, I would see, I would like to see, I desire to see. *''Junim'' = I can see, I could see, there's a chance, probability or possibility that I see. *''Junoaka'' = See!, you must see, you have to see, you should see. 'Aspect' *Aorist: zero-stem *Imperfective: -shi- (지) *Perfective: -te- (터) *Future: -ra- (라) Exemple: *''zira'' = it is (undeniable truth over times) *''zirashi'' = it is (still running) *''zirate'' = it is (over) *''zirara'' = it will be Again: *''Johnada ziram'' = I'm John, I'm always been John and will be John even when I'll be dead. *''Johnada zirashim'' = at the moment, I'm John *''Johnada ziratem'' = I'm John nomore, I finished to be John (it's not really a past or a negation, it simply states that the "action of been John" is done, is over). *''Johnada ziraram ''= I will be John, one day... We can say also: *Aorist = the door is always opened, forever. *Imperfective = I'm closing the door. *Perfective = the door is closed. *Future = the door isn't closed yet, but it will be. Note 1: As we stated before, the language is more aspectual than temporal. However the imperfective has a sense of present, while perfective has a sense of past. For instance, we can state that "I'm sitting, I sit" is imperfective, while "I'm seated" is perfective. Note 2: as per the verb zir (to be), the future plays an unexpected effect. Let's see below: *I will be in the town (static) = kemani ziraram (town.LOC be.IND.FUT.1sp) *I go to the town (dynamic) = kemini ziraram (town.ILL be.IND.FUT.1sp) "I will be" somehow also express that "I go" (...so I will be there.) Also with verbal adjective contrustions (let's remember that -''z ''is a contraction of zir): *I'm good = huzizam ''(genuinity.ADJ.be.IND.1sp) *I become good = ''huzizaram (genuinity.ADJ.be.IND.FUT.1sp) "I will be good" express that "I become good" (... so I will be good). Thus, we can assume that the verb zir (to be) can also mean "to become" and/or "to go" by the future aspect. 'Person *First: -m (므) *Second: -ka (카) *Third: zero-stem 'Number' *Singolar: zero-stem. *Plural for the first person: -i (ㅣ) *Plural for the other persons: -ri (리) 'Flection of jom (fire)' Basic syllables and derivations *Radix: '''''jom = basic meaning "fire, to burn" *Reduced: jyom = flame *Reinforced: joam = forestfire Plural (valid for any forms: noun and verbs) *Plural (nominative): jyomari = flames Cases *Nominative: joma = the fire (subject) *Vocative: a joma = oh the fire! *Accusative: jomada = the fire (object) *Genitive: jomasho = of the fire *Locative: jomani = in the fire (without motion) *Dative: jomida = to the fire, for the fire *Ablative: jomisho = from the fire (with motion) *Illative: jomini = to the fire, in the fire, toward the fire (with motion) Adjectives and derivations *Adjective: jomi = warm, hot *Comparative of majority: jomika = warmer, hotter *Comparative of minority: jomishi = less warm, less hot *Adjectival verb: jomiz-'' = to be warm, to be hot Participles *Active: ''jomari = burning / "bern-er" -> kettle *Passive: jomui = burned *Potential: jomidi = inflammable Diathesis or voices *Active: jom-'' = to burn *Passive: ''jomib-'' = to be burned *Reflexive: ''jomem- ''= to burn oneself -> to get burned *Reciprocal: ''jomij-'' = to burn each other -> to talk excitedly (figurative) *Causative: ''jomag-'' = to make burn -> to boil, to coock Moods *Indicative: ''joma-'' = burn *Optative: ''jomu-'' = would burn, want to burn *Potential: ''jomi-'' = could burn, can burn *Imperative: ''jomoa-'' = should burn, must burn, have to burn Aspects (in the indicative mood) *Aorist: ''joma-'' = (never-ending) burn *Imperfective: ''jomashi''- ''= is/are burning (right now)'' *Perfective: ''jomate-'' = is/are done with burning (burning is over) *Future: ''jomara-'' = will burn, going to burn Persons (plus indicative mood and imperfective aspect) *First: ''jomashim'' = I'm burning *Second: '' jomashika'' = you are burning *Third: ''jomashi''''' = he/she/it is burning